Tsubasa no Hitman
by Chibi-Aibou-Midna
Summary: Life is tough for young Tsuna Sawada however a certain blonde haired, magenta eyed girl makes it a little bit better (sometimes).
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Black Cat or KHR so disclaimer!**

"Tsuna."

"What is it Eve?"

"Do you remember our first encounter?" Eve asked the brunette.

At the moment Eve and Tsuna were out for a walk since Eve didn't want to stay inside the house for a change seeing as how the weather was nice. Tsuna briefly looked to the sky clearly remembering when he had met the young blonde girl.

"Y-Yeah...I remember." He replied.

Tsuna was twelve at the time when it all happened.

 _I'm so tired..._

 _The eleven year old magenta eyed girl thought to herself, her steps faltered as her whole body cried out in exhaustion. Sweat trailed down her forehead, her stomach growling in protest as her eyes drooped down slowly._

 _Sven...Train...I'm sorry..._

 _Not to far from her was a young boy with brown spiky hair looking at the floor defeated slowly walking forward._

 _I wish I had the courage to tell Kyoko-chan how I feel about her..._

 _His thoughts were interrupted as he soon found himself knocked to the ground wincing in pain he looked up to see who he had dumped into._

 _"T-Train...? Is that you?" The girl before him asked._

 _Just as he was about to reply the girl lean forward landing on top of him, Tsuna panicked when he noticed the girl was not going to wake up anytime soon. His face turning beat red at the compromising position. Slowly getting over the shock he (tried) picked the girl only to be able to do so a few meters off the ground. He huffed as he tried another way carefully he laced her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his own around her legs, he successfully lifted her up and made his way home._

 _A few hours later Eve woke up slowly sitting up she noticed that she was in a room a boy's room._

 _Huh so this is how a boy's room looks like it makes Train's room look neater but, I need to find out where am I exactly..._

 _The door opened as Tsuna made his way in holding a tray of food and water, he greeted her with a smile placing it on the small table across his bed. Eve stared at him blankly as she observed him._

 _"So...what's your name? I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can just call me Tsuna." He said._

 _"I am Eve..." She said._

"I was grateful...even though I have misplaced my previous family this one isn't so bad." Eve remarks.

"I'm glad you believe so...now can you go to bed now? I mean it is pretty late...and we have to get up early for school tomorrow." Tsuna remarks the rays of moon light shine through his window.

"Very well I will go back to bed good-night Tsuna-kun." Eve said leaning kissing the brunette on the forehead.

"O-Oi! S-Stop it! I'm not a child Eve! Now go to bed!" Tsuna stuttered.

Eve walks off to the door a ghost of a smile crept on her lips.

 _Tsuna...you're in for a surprise tomorrow I can feel it!_

 **Thus concludes this story! It's not prefect but I'm okay with that so I hope you like it anyways!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what? I made part two! Yay though this one takes place in the future! Enjoy!**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was once known as a wimpy kid in his middle school days, but had soon met with a toddler whom changed his days of constant teasing for some crazy and sometimes harsh situations along the way finding out that he was the descent of an Italian mafia boss the Vongola. However, before all that began he had the luck of meeting someone whom he has treasured even to this day along the road to his path of being the next Mafia boss.

Eve, a blonde haired gir-no woman who has the rarest set of eyes a magenta shade rare because never had Tsuna seen anyone with those set of eyes but her. He had met her on a verge of collapsing as he was making his way to runs some errands for his mother. Her hair was quite long for her age being only eleven and she favored wearing only black clothes though she didn't mind wearing other colors either. Eve had told him about who she was a bio weapon created to cure the sick but instead was able to morph into various weapons.

Though Tsuna was a bit intimated by this he accepted her just the way she was. Thus, Eve carried on and ventured alongside him. To this Tsuna was grateful to Eve but somewhere along the way something sparked between the two, well Tsuna felt it first. He noticed the change when he wasn't all nervous around Kyoko since he had a fourteen years' worth crush on the oblivious girl.

 _"Ne Tsuna are you okay? You're normally flustered over Kyoko." Eve remarks._

 _"W-What! Don't say things like that so casually!" Tsuna scolds._

 _"Now your acting that way with me now are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should tell Nana-okasan about this." Eve dismisses Tsuna's scolding._

 _"H-Hey wait!" Tsuna shouted trying to stop the blonde girl._

 _"Catch me if you can then Tsuna!" Eve teased breaking into a sprint._

 _Oh boy…how am I even feeling this way now of all times!_

 _At the end of the day Eve made it home before Tsuna nonstop teasing him for his lack of stamina._

Yep from then on he knew that he liked Eve, who knew that ten years later he would find himself here in an office as the Vongola leader and married happily to the woman that has been with him through thick and thin. While in the mist of his thoughts he heard a knock, he uttered a quiet "Come in" while returning to his paperwork. Noting the lack of response from the person who came into his study he guessed it was his wife.

"Raise your head Tsuna." She ordered calmly.

Tsuna did as he was told meeting with familiar magenta eyes, his own brown ones soften at the sight Eve's hair reached her thighs her belly showing those long nine months on it. Though this was not their first child it still warmed Tsuna's heart to see his wife glowing as she carried his baby in her. Eve lets out a smile as their first born pokes his head from behind his mother's frame, the boy was the spitting image of his father same brown unruly hair and gentle brown eyes.

"Tsuyoshi? What brings you here?" Tsuna asked the little boy sitting upon his father's lap.

"Oto-san has been busy lately so I told oka-san and Etsuko-nii that we should visit you! I believe you were missing some company Oto-san." Tsuyoshi stated.

"How do you know the baby will be a girl?" Tsuna asked.

"Etsuko-nii told me! But...how much longer until we get to see her Oto-san?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Ne Tsu-kun you will meet your little sister in time now if I'm not mistaken Reborn-san has you studying? Go back to your room before he notices your gone and punishes you." Eve warns.

"Hai...Oka-san..." Tsuyoshi pouts.

The six year old boy rushes out the door gently shutting the door behind him. Eve turns to her husband a mischievous smirk on her lips. Tsuna flinches slightly not liking the intent behind her smile as she walks over to him sitting on his lap nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

"Are you going to stop working and make me feel better _Tsuna-kun_...?" Eve questioned lustfully.

"Uh..erm..."Tsuna's only reply as he was now sweating bullets at this point.

* * *

"Ne...Oto-san, Oka-san why are you sweating and your clothes is all a mess?" Little Tsuyoshi asked.

Eve placed her hand against her lips to hide her amusement and her husband flustered at Tsuyoshi question.

"N-Nothing don't worry about it! Your mother just needed help with her...erm back! Yeah!" Tsuna explained hastily.

"Oh okay but Oka-san should have just gone to the doctor!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed.

"Oh Tsu-kun the pain could only be resolved by your Oto-san right?" Eve teased lightly pinching Tsuna's rear.

Tsuna yelped in surprise playfully glaring at his wife for doing that in front of Tsuyoshi, Eve merely giggled at his antics.

"Come it's late no doubt dinner is ready." Eve stated.

"Yay food!" Tsuyoshi chirped walking on ahead.

"Eve you should really stop doing that...Tsuyoshi is still only a boy and I rather he not know what happens...when." Tsuna began turning beat red.

"Sex yes I know Tsuna how else does one explain the appearance of a mini-Tsuna running around the mansion." Eve said grabbing her husband's hand in her.

"Y-Yeah that...we should go." Tsuna said.

"It seems despite being married with a child and one on the way you're still pure heart...makes me want to taint you again." Eve teased kissing him on the lips.

"S-Stop saying that!" Tsuna said.

"Come now we're both adults Tsuna! But I don't mind it means you're not completely changed, I love you Anata." Eve said smiling at him.

"And I love you Kimi." Tsuna said smiling back at her.

"Oka-san! Oto-san hurry up! The food will go cold!" Tsuyoshi shouted.

 **How was it? Too many Japanese word? Sorry about it if so! ^.^: Not sure if most of the words I used were correct cuz I'm a but rusty with some of the words since it's been a while since I started learning Japanese words...so yeah hope it wasn't too bad!**


End file.
